This invention relates to a body supported flashlight holding device, specifically to a head and hip mounted flashlight holding device. There has been a problem in the past with not having an efficient means to provide portable lighting to an area one chooses to illuminate, without using one hand to hold the flashlight. It is better to have both hands free under most circumstances, than to have one hand occupied with a flashlight. Some individuals would choose to hold the flashlight in their mouth while shining it in the desired direction. This method of approach is quite uncomfortable and cannot be sustained for long periods of time. Others might choose to hold the flashlight between their arm and the side of their chest, but this approach is awkward because the user cannot relax his arm for fear that the flashlight might fall to the ground.
People have tried to solve this dilemma using various body supported apparatuses. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,069,538 to Hobson, Dec. 18, 1962, 4,794,496 to Lanes Dec. 27, 1988, 1,530,402 to Parker, Sept. 12, 1924, 4,462,064 to Schweitzer Jul. 24, 1984, 5,053,932 to Case Oct. 1, 1991, 5,117,510 to Broussard Jun. 2, 1992, 4,887,194 to Fields Dec. 12, 1989, 4,718,126 to Slay Jan. 12, 1988, and 4,729,499 to Fields Mar. 8, 1988, are devices which do not have the full 360 degree vertical axis positioning, nor do they have means to be folded into a compact sheath that can be worn as a holster mounted on the hip of the wearer. These devices also do not provide a flashlight mounting unit with 360 degree swiveling capabilities, which can be used as a separate working unit for fastening on a chosen surface by a common fastening element.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,259,271 to Albritton May 13, 1966, 4,360,930 to Blanchard Nov. 30, 1980, are devices in which the flashlight can be pivoted in the vertical direction and the strap can be wrapped around the flashlight; thus keeping it out of the way when stored. These inventions do not have an efficient means of securing the flashlight in the chosen vertical direction. The strapping may be wrapped around but it is not organized and cannot be worn efficiently on the belt when not being used as a hands-free flashlight operation. These devices also do not provide a flashlight mounting unit with 360 degree swiveling capabilities, which can be used as a separate working unit for affixing on a compatible surface area.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,421,643 to Ostli Jun. 3, 1947, and 2,765,398 to Mays Apr. 16, 1954 have cumbersome chin straps to stabilize devices, which is an added discomfort. These devices do not rotate 360 degrees in the vertical axis nor do they fold into an organized bundle that can be stored neatly or worn on the belt around the hip of the wearer. These devices also do not provide a flashlight mounting unit with 360 degree swiveling capabilities, which can be used as a separate working unit for mounting by common fastening elements on a compatible surface.
Timothy Marshall U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,631 Nov. 13, 1990 provides an interesting apparatus for holding the flashlight alongside the head. While this device does adjust somewhat in the vertical axis, it is limited to the degree that once the non-light emitting end of the flashlight is swiveled far enough it can't be attached to the securing block. It will lose its stability, flop around and not hold its position. This device also does not provide for an organized way of holding the device in sheath form to be worn on the belt on the hip of the wearer. Additionally, this device does not provide a flashlight mounting unit with 360 degree swiveling capabilities, which can be used as a separate working unit for mounting on a compatible surface.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,034,862 to Liston Jul. 23, 1991 provides a band with a plurality of strap sets used singularly or in plurality to provide for a certain amount of vertical adjustability when the band is worn on the head of the user. This method of solving vertical adjustability does not offer ease of adjustment. One would have to slide the flashlight out of the straps and use one hand to hold the straps out and the other hand to hold the flashlight while sliding the flashlight into the desired strap or straps. When placing the flashlight at an angle one would use two straps placed in different positions. The angled strap would hold the flashlight angled down while the strap perpendicular to the main band would force the flashlight up, the pressure of the two straps working against each other causing the main band to buckle, thus causing a certain degree of discomfort to the wearer. This plurality of straps does not provide ease of adjustment or a full adjustability in any position of the vertical axis. Liston has noted a alternate way of adjusting the flashlight 360 degrees in any position of the vertical axis. He does this by attaching an elastic strap to a plate with hook or loop tape sewn on the bottom of the plate with the complementary hook or loop tape sewn on the main band, thus allowing 360 degree adjustability by attaching the hook and loop tape together in any position of the vertical axis. This attempt does not offer stability or attaching strength to hold the flashlight because hook and loop tape alone is not sufficient to hold a flashlight securely with normal head movement. Liston's invention also does not fold down neatly into a sheath nor can it be efficiently worn on the belt when not being used as a headband. This device also does not provide a secure and stable flashlight mounting unit, with 360 degree swiveling capabilities, which can be used as a separate working unit for affixing on a compatible surface.
In viewing the prior art we find that none of the previous devices provide a versatile flashlight holding device with a full range of capabilities as this present invention does. This present invention provides 360 degree vertical axis swivelling, while maintaining a firmly held position when the flashlight is at the desired angle. The full circle vertical positioning can be used by joggers who may want to warn rearward approaching motorists of their presence, or hikers who shine the light beam from the flashlight on the path behind them for others to see the path. The strap of the holding device is sufficiently wide to spread pressure of the one-area flashlight attaching mechanism over a wide surface to eliminate any pressure points that can cause discomfort. The prior art does not provide a one-area attaching mechanism which holds the flashlight firmly to the band with an attaching surface covering a large enough area to give the flashlight stability while providing for swivelling. None of the prior art provide efficient means to fold the strap assembly into a neat organized bundle, which can then be worn on the belt as a sheath holding the flashlight, or can be placed neatly in a glovebox of a car, toolbox or backpack.
None of the prior art examples provide all these stated aspects with ease of attaching or detaching the flashlight from the holder. The prior art does not combine all the needed aspects with simplicity of design for ease and economy of manufacturing.
The prior art devices do not provide a flashlight mounting unit with 360 degree swiveling capabilities, which can be used as a seperate working unit, to be affixed by a common fastening element to a chosen compatible surface. Whatever the precise merits, features or advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of this present invention.